


Luke&Calum Mini fics

by Caly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caly/pseuds/Caly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little stories, if you want to use some ideas from this feel free to. I would love to read it if you do finish one of this or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke&Calum Mini fics

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Luke, a student with straight A's who would be used for his smarts and thrown away afterwards if it wasn't for his best friend Michael, was walking towards Calum. Calum was a senior with average grades and he basically talked to everybody. He is nice and has been since day 1 of high school, you can say Cal was fairly popular, even if he wasn't amazing in the field. Upon reaching Calum, Luke started to get nervous. After all Michael forced him to ask Cal out when he found out that Luke liked Calum.

"Hey...Calum?" Luke asked a little louder seeing Calum and the guys he was talking to didn't hear him the first time. Calum turned towards Luke. 

"Hey Lukey, what's up?" Calum asked, interrupting Jason, a cocky soccer player. Jason turned towards Luke and rolled his eyes, unlike the rest of the guys who say hi to Luke and bye to Calum. 

Now that only Jason, Calum and Luke were left ,Luke felt a little better getting rejected in a big circle wouldn't be good. 

"I have something to ask you, it's kinda of private." Luke said the last part low because he didn't want to offend Jason. Jason chuckled. 

"Alright, I'm leaving, see you after lunch Cal." Jason left, half of the school was like Calum, nice to everyone while the other half was filed with stereotypical high school kids like Jason. "Bye loser." Jason called out to Luke while leaving. 

"Was there something you wanted to ask me, Luke?" Calum questioned because Luke was just staring at him. 

"Yeah, sorry I..um... would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Luke asked his voice cracking at the end because of Calum's face expression. 

"Luke you're a great guy, and in flattered but I'm not...gay." Calum, like always, replied nicely.


End file.
